


Party gone fluff, then wild.

by Halfcake



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfcake/pseuds/Halfcake
Summary: The "hot" part happens at chapter 2 if that's why you're here. Enjoy.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "hot" part happens at chapter 2 if that's why you're here. Enjoy.

The whole group entered their dorms after a long show, but it was still early for bed and Jiu had an idea. She turned to Yoohyeon, the one she shared her room with, and said: 

“What if we call the others and have a simple ‘party’ with sweets together here? It’s been a lot since we got to eat together calmly”

Yoohyeon nodded while cleaning away her makeup. “Sounds fun! Call them while I look for the table and boxes of candy!”

“Jiu unnie!!” and a lot of knocks got Jiu to open the dorm door to find Siyeon and Gahyeon, this last one with her fist still in the air. 

“I told you about this 5 minutes ago, how come you were so fast?” Jiu said while the other two got in and started getting comfortable. Gahyeon left a few gummy packages on one of the beds “You know me, if there’s food involved, then I’m in!!” answered the short one.

Siyeon let out a sigh and a smile “She threatened me so I had to hurry… Sorry” she said, realizing the room host was half dressed and half with pajamas.

Yoohyeon came out of the bathroom already in her pajamas while Jiu entered it to dress as well. “It’s okay, we were preparing things and stuff”. 

Gahyeon let out a grin with a teasing tone “Oohh, stuff huh? Were you two kissing? We can come later” Gahyeon pursed her lips and got close to the other, teasing her, both of them giggling “N-No!… Kissing us is Sua’s job” But before Gahyeon could come up with a reply to keep laughing at her, Siyeon spoke a bit low without looking at them “Yes, she has that habit lately since pepero game...” Jiu just came out from the bathroom to face a silent room. 

All confused eyes were on Siyeon, who looked oblivious to her own words. Although she looked like it, she was extremely aware of her words. Every part of her knew she had developed feelings for Sua, but didn’t want that to be true. Since she treated everyone the same way, there was no way to know how Sua actually felt towards her or… 

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by three knocks at the door. Gahyeon stood up to answer it. Sua and Dami entered the room with some bags full of brownie boxes and little cakes “Hey, are we late? Dami wanted to use her panda bear pajamas and couldn’t find it”

“It’s okay” said Jiu “Come on in!!”.

They all sat around the little table Yoohyeon placed in the middle of the room. Sua was right next to Siyeon on the floor with Jiu and Yoohyeon while Dami and Gahyeon sat on one of the beds.

They ate a lot, laughed and sang covers making funny faces or voices. Hours passed and all sweet boxes were almost empty. Sua smiled “Oh! I almost forgot, I brought this!” Siyeon froze, looking how Sua put on the table a narrow box filled with chocolate sticks. All laughed, except Dami or Gahyeon who hadn’t been heard in a while, and Siyeon, who forced a smile.

A million scenarios flooded Siyeon’s mind. If  _ that _ was going to repeat, she wasn’t going to be able to stop herself, no cameras meant no need to step back, but she didn’t want the others to know, let alone Sua. Overwhelmed by her thoughts and trying hard not to blush, she stood faster than she would’ve liked and spoke out “Okay, it’s a bit late for me and I had enough sugar for today. I’m going to my room”.

Yoohyeon and Jiu looked sad and told her to stay a bit more, Sua on the other hand let the question escape her without hesitation “But… With whom am I supposed to play pepero now?” All eyes fell on the woman standing up, who was ready to run through the dorm door leaving a giant Siyeon-shaped hole.

“N-No, it’s okay, you play. I’m really tired, maybe tomorrow” Siyeon said, laughing a bit and stepping closer to the door. They all say goodnight to Siyeon and, back at the table, Jiu looked at her side and noticed Dami and Gahyeon were totally asleep on one of the beds. “Okay” said Yoohyeon noticing them as well “Maybe we all need some sleep. I don’t want to wake them up… Sua, it’s okay for me to sleep at your place?” The shorter one replied with half a smile “Sure” They all looked at Gahyeon and Dami who were now spooning. “So cuuute” they all whispered in unison.

Sua and Yoohyeon said goodnight to Jiu, who now had two new roommates.

Halfway to the other room, Sua stopped herself, choco sticks box still lingering in her hand. “I might go check how Siyeon is, she sounded a bit odd. I want to make sure she’s not sick or anything” Yoohyeon nodded “No problem, say hi from me” Sua nodded back, already walking away backwards.

Once at Siyeon’s room. She hesitated knocking, but she had to. A “Just a minute!” came from inside the room. Siyeon opened the door slowly. “Yoohyeon says hi” 

“Okay?” 

Siyeon replied confused. Sua continued, letting herself into the room, since Siyeon opened the door completely. “I just wanted to check how you were, you seemed to leave in a rush.” The taller of the two closed the door, then answered “Oh I was just tired, been a long day…” The other walked towards Siyeon’s bed and sat on the edge “But you’re still up, aren’t you?” Siyeon looked at her suspiciously “Is that why you’re here?” she continued, while pointing at the box the other was holding.

Sua grinned “No, but we can play if you want...” “I told you, another day…” Siyeon managed to answer, but Sua was already ahead of her “It’s ten past twelve, it’s actually tomorrow now”

“Why are you so eager to play this dumb game?” Siyeon let out nervously. “Come, sit. Play with me and I’ll answer you” The taller woman sat in front of the other, letting out a sigh pretending to be annoyed. But she obviously wasn’t. She was so focused on trying to distract herself from the gorgeous girl in front of her, that she didn’t notice Sua was already so very close to her face, no chocolate between them.

Sua kissed her slowly, softly, like Siyeon was made of glass and was going to break any minute now. Siyeon sure felt like she was going to break, because her heart was beating so fast it ached.

They both let their breath out slowly when their lips parted. “I like this game” Siyeon said, then continued “I thought you didn’t like me back” Sua started running her fingers through Siyeon’s long black hair. “Biting your lips in pepero game wasn’t accidental, you know?”

They both smiled, holding hands carefully, like it wasn’t even real. This time it was Siyeon who started getting closer, now caresing Sua’s face, biting her lower lip slowly, which made Sua let out a pleased gasp. They kissed longer, harder. Siyeon noticed she was facing the headboard, so she slowly pushed Sua onto the mattress while kissing. They landed together, but pulled away to catch some air, a fact that Siyeon took advantage of to slowly slide her tongue into the other’s mouth. 

Things were getting rougher, Siyeon was running out of breath and let out a low moan. Sua stayed still for a second and whispered “Did you… say my name?” The one on the top tried to look away, really flustered “Sorry…”

“Don’t be” said Sua smiling softly. She grabbed Siyeon’s face with both hands and got closer to the other’s ear, releasing a moan so passionately escape that Siyeon thought it was the hottest way someone ever said her name.

Immediately after, Sua turned the situation upside down, so now Siyeon was the one lying on the bed.

“Let unnie take care of you” she said, brushing loose strands of hair behind her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Really slowly, just to tease the trembling body beneath her, Sua introduced one of her free hands inside Siyeon’s pajama t-shirt. 

She was really close to the center of her chest but stopped half way.

Like Siyeon was reading her mind, she tried to excuse herself: “I-I was going to sleep, I was not going t-” She was interrupted by a quick kiss. Sua lingered close to her. Their eyes locked together. “I know. I’m not wearing a bra either”

Like that was her cue, Siyeon rested both hands on Sua’s hips, caressing her soft skin, going up and down. Sua let her hand continue her path and let herself feel Siyeon’s breast. She felt her nipple harden under her fingertips.

Siyeon’s back, now bending a bit upwards, allowed Sua to pull her t-shirt up, so her mouth got access to the other breast.

Trying to avoid being heard, and as fast as she could, Siyeon covered her mouth, getting a pout and a whine from Sua, who let her breast unattended. Still playing with her fingers, the face of the girl on top got serious. “I wanted to hear you…” Siyeon laid still, listening to her while blushing. Sua continued: “If I cannot, I will touch you until you can’t hold yourself any longer”

In that moment, Sua went downwards and let her mouth continue, her tongue and fingers playing with the other’s nipples. Siyeon clenched her fists, which were now holding onto the sheets, and bit her lip trying not to moan. But she couldn’t, the way Sua mouthed at her skin, making her whine first softly, then louder than she would have wanted to. Sua stopped her mouth, smiling and looking at her in victory.

But she became too confident and forgot it was a game for two. Siyeon bent her knee upwards. Her thigh was between Sua’s legs, now touching a sensitive spot. A gasp escaped Sua by surprise. 

Sua bent over the other, kissing her, tongues fighting for dominance. Meanwhile, Sua’s hand, now going down, caressing the hem of Siyeon’s pants. She let her fingertips reach her clit, moving them around in circles, making Siyeon moan inside her mouth.

They pulled apart to catch some air, both breathing heavily.

Trying to make a counterattack because of what happened before, Sua pressed her knee between the other’s thighs, making her own hand press harder against Siyeon, who was moaning her name, panting for air. Her chest moving erratically, hands now scratching Sua’s back with desire.

Sua kept on caressing her wet folds, toying with her entrance. She leaned towards her, closer to her ear, letting moans tumble out of her mouth.

Siyeon was starting to get a bit dizzy, but noticed her knee was still up. Sua was unconsciously rocking slowly her hips on her thigh.

The shorter girl slowly introduced one finger inside and got what she wanted, Siyeon moaning louder, Boras’s name escaping her parted lips. Sua was moving her hips faster now, almost close to finishing just from hearing those lovely sounds Siyeon was making. She bent her finger inside Siyeon, reaching for her sweet spot. Her thumb making circles on her clit.

They were both so, so close. Sua, adding another finger, could perfectly see how Siyeon lost all the strength that she had left and let her orgasm take her completely. Sua finished short after with the help of her own hand and pressing herself a bit onto Siyeon’s thigh. Gasping for air, Sua took her fingers out of her partner, admiring how wet Siyeon got just from her.

  
  


They kissed a bit more and calmed down, laying down next to each other, snuggling. Siyeon gently pushed Sua’s hair from her forehead and placed soft kisses there. 

Sua smiled fondly, then whispered mockingly: "You were so cute, screaming my name" Siyeon stopped her affections and replied "Laugh at me, but next time…" She paused there to lower her tone and added "..will be your turn to scream mine".


End file.
